Kiryuu Zero, the Thirsty
by A.k.a Soft-chan
Summary: One of the 'Situation Voice' CD series. Don't give me that weird look because of the name. I think it suits his personality! See the characters from another side. Each character has 5 oneshots. Zero x Yuuki
1. Itterasshai  See you

**Soft-chan: What do I own? ^^**

**Everyone: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**Soft-chan: (crying on the floor) uhuhuh... Fanfiction-sama is soooo mean...**

**

* * *

**

_Itterasshai_

Yuuki happily skipped downstairs and opened the door. Zero, who was sitting in the living room reading a book, looked at her.

''Are you going out?''

Yuuki stopped and looked around. She walked over and sat on a nearby chair.

''I'm just going to town to shop, Zero. Why?''

Yuuki crossed her legs and frowned when Zero returned to his book. A few minutes of silence. Yuuki looked at him and slowly stood up, while cleaning her black skirt. With a sigh she walked past him, but he grabbed her arm. She flinched and turned around.

''Zero, wha-''

''Just.. be careful. Somehow you always meet Level E's. Also, you're clumsy, make sure you don't cause trouble to the surrounding people.''

Yuuki pouted and jerked her arm away. She crossed her arms and looked away.

''I won't! I have Artemis* right here. Besides, you worry to much! You're just like a nagging father!''

''Oi! To think that I was being worried about you. Ah whatever. Go off!''

Yuuki grinned and runned to the front door. Before she opened it she looked back once more.

''Do you need anything?'' Zero sighed and closed his book.

''I don't need any presents or stuff, so don't come back to late. Return quickly, okay?''

''Are you sure, Ze-''

''JUST GO!''

Yuuki pouted and slammed the door shut. Zero sighed again and stared out of the window, looking at Yuuki running away.

''...It's boring without her..''

* * *

**Was it good ? :DD**

**This is from the site 'Yoru wo kakeru'. A site with translations of CD's and such. If you want the link of 'Situation Voice : Kiryuu Zero'.. here is it :D**

**vk. dreamful .org/translations/situation-voice-cd-kiryuu-zero/**

**This is the first of the series. I'm just putting Yuuki in the story, and changed a few lines. Hope you like it! Please review.**

***Artemis : A anti-vampire weapon in the form of a rod that you can extend. It eventually will transform in a scythe.**


	2. Okaeri Welcome back

**Soft-chan: (sparkling) Today, I own two banana-mascots. I call them Freddie and Eddie and I found them in the basement! :DDD So.. what do I own?**

**Freddie-kun: She.**

**Eddie-kun: Owns.**

**Banana-twins: NOTHING!**

**Soft-chan: (slamming head in the wall) They. Do. It. Again! Uhuhuh...**

* * *

_Okaeri_

Yuuki walked through the long corridor and saw Zero. She sighed and walked to him. He looked at her and patted her head. She didn't struggle.

''Oi, when did you come back?''

_Zero, I.._

Yuuki felt tears pricking her eyes and sobbed quitely. Zero noticed and lifted her face with his hand. Their eyes connected, lavender burning in chocolate. The lavender one filled with confusion and the chocolate one filled with tears.

_Zero... why?_

''What's wrong? Did something happen outside? I mean, you're diffrent from the usual.'' He slowly wiped her tears away.

''I... I can't say it, Zero! , why do you ask?'' She grabbed his shirt and cried in it. Zero's eyes widened, but he recovered fast and wrapped his arms around her.

_Zero, why? Why can't I say it?_

Yuuki cried and cried, until there where no tears left and Zero's shirt was stained with it. Zero didn't let go, he just petted her hair and hugged her tightly, like he was afraid she would break. Just like a doll. A beautiful porselain doll.

''If.. If there is something troubling you, don't just keep it for yourself. You can talk to someone and sort out you feelings.''

He loosened his grip and looked at her.

''I'll be always willing to listen, as long as I'm able to.''

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her for a moment. Then he let go and gently stroked her hair.

''T- Thank you.. Zero..'' Her voice was cracky.

''It's not something you have to thank me for. You're awfully straightforward.'' Zero softly wacked her head. She holded it and pouted.

''Aaaaah mou! Zero!'' Zero smirked and walked past her. He stopped.

''Ah, I forgot to say it..'' He paused and Yuuki looked at him with confusion.

''.._Okaeri, _Yuki.''

He walked away and rounded a corner. Yuuki looked at the place where he left and felt her face burning. She cupped it and quickly ran away.

_Zero, what I'm trying to say is.. I love you.. I really really love you! Zero.._

_

* * *

_

**Review, my dear ones! You know you want it! You know it ^^ Yeaa :D**


	3. Rusuden Answering Machine

**Soft-chan: And here we go again.. ^^**

**Aido-senpai: (pouting) When is my turn?**

**Soft-chan: Shushh, patience Aido Player-san. I've just started Ichijou-senpai's story, and he's fun to write about.**

**Aido-senpai: Not fair!**

**Ichijou-senpai: Haha, give up Aido-san. Soft-chan loves me more!**

**Soft-chan: True. Disclaimer please..**

**Disclaimer-sama: (for the ones who forgot, a short man with a huge grey mustache.) Soft-sama doesn't own anything.**

* * *

_Rusuden_

Zero picked his phone and dialed Yuuki's number. He sighed when he heard the answering machine.

_''I'm out right now. Please leave your message within 60 seconds after the beep.''_

(BEEP!)

''It's me. You're not at home?''

What he didn't know was that Yuuki actually WAS there! She chuckled when he let out a deep sigh.

''I'm in town now. I saw the same watch that you made a fuss over and said you wanted when you saw it in a magazine the other day. I thought I'd buy it since it isn't expensive. But if you've already bought it, then there would be a double…

When he heard nothing, he continued.

''Well, if that's the case then I can just wear it. As I thought, I should just buy it. It's a design that even guys can wear without looking strange. It's not because I want to have a matching pair with you, in case you're misunderstanding.''

That cracked Yuuki up and she bursted out laughing. Zero's eyes widened when he heard her voice.

''Yuuki, what the-''

''HAHAHAHA, Zero is SO funny! You would NEVER match me, whatever you do!'' That made him blush fiery and he patiently waited for Yuuki to stop laughing.

''Ah, I'll return later after having ramen, so please inform the Chairman that I won't need dinner. If the Chairman gets upset and makes a disturbance, I'll leave it to you.'' He said smirking. This made Yuuki shock and she complained.

''Zero! That's so mean! Come back here, right n-''

''Bye.''

Zero slammed his phone to a wall. He grinned evily and quickly bought the watch.

* * *

**Waa.. I've made Zero-kun sooo evil! Mwaa, you liked it? Then please review! It really makes me happy when someone actually read this story.. ^^**

**...**

**...**

**...**

...

..**done reviewing? Waaa... you're so kind! (sparkle)**


	4. Oshikari Scolding

**Soft-chan: (sweating) WOOOSH! Speed writing :D**

**Everyone: (cheerleaders.. ^^) GO GO SOFT!**

**Soft-chan: FINISHED! Me, no own (grin)**

**

* * *

**

_Oshikari  
_

Yuuki, who was wearing a dark green tanktop and a black skirt, walked in the kitchen and saw Zero, wearing his casual white blouse and black jeans, tasting his own cooking. She grinned at his rather cute expression.

''Mmm. It will be done soon..'' Zero smiled. Yuuki lauhed behind her hand and Zero fliched, pulling out his Bloody Rose*. He sighed and lowered his gun when he saw a cracked up Yuuki.

''Oh it's just you.'' He waited for her to stop laughing and putted his gun away.

''Zeeerooo, what are you doing?'' She giggled and he gently pushed her away and returned to his cooking.

''What do you think, dummy? I'm cooking.'' Yuuki ignored his words and came closer to him, inhaling the delicous scent of his cooking.

''Can I help you?''

''No, it's okay. If you 'help' out, it seems like things will become worse instead..'' Yuuki pouted and stomped him. It didn't have any effect anyway, but Zero glared daggers at her. Yuuki opened her mouth and he prepared himself for the bunch of nonsense he will hear. She placed her hands on her hips.

''Zero is such a big meanie! Of course I can help you out without making a mess! I wanna help you! Let me help you, Zerooo! Remember when y-.''

''Ah! Okay okay! Just shut up!'' Yuuki smiled of her victory and Zero facepalmed.

''Well, let's make something simple then.''

He pointed at a red frying pan decorated with painted flowers, of course painted by the chairman. ''The meat lacks black vinegar. About two tablespoonfuls is fine..'' Yuuki nodded with a serious look . She walked over and picked up a random nearby bottle and janked the liquid in the pan.

''I think you can handle that.. Oi! Wait! That's not black vinegar but brandy.. Ah, to late..'' Zero facepalmed and janked the bottle out of Yuuki's hands.

''Oi, don't you normally note what it is when you open the cap?''

''I .. I.. I DO! But..'' Yuuki looked down. He sighed and ruffled her hair.

''It can't be helped. I'd thought of making a Chinese cuisine today, but I'll change it to a French cuisine instead. Wait here, I'll get something for you..'' He left. Yuuki noticed a colourful plate on the table and played with it. She twisted it and rolled with it, until..

''Ah! I've broken it!'' She sighed and searched for a broomstick. Finally she found it in a closet. Althougth, it was really difficult to reach it, because there were several pots pilled up on the shelves and the ground.

''Well, let's try..'' She jumped over all the piles and waved her arms to regain her balance, that knocked the piles and it became a huge mess. She eventually lost her balance anyway and fell.

''What's wrong, Yuuki? I've heard thumps and-'' He incredulously looked at the piles of mess that first wasn't there. He saw Yuuki and walked over, glaring at her.

''I was just saying it, don't mess up the kitchen. What have you been doing since just now? Look, the kitchen became such a mess in an instant! Seriously, I beg you, don't cause me any more trouble.. '' He yelled at her. Yuuki looked at her feet and played with her tanktop.

''I'm sorry, Zero. Please forgive me..'' She pouted and gave him a puppy-eye look, a look that no one could ever resist. Ever. She smiled when Zero gave in.

''Yea, whatever..'' he muttered.

''Yay~ ! Well, first of all, let's clean up the broken plate pieces.'' Yuuki smiled. Zero mentally slammed his own head in the wall. He then realised what he said and grabbed Yuuki's hand.

''Oi, you don't have to do it, I'll do it myself.''

''Ah! But Zero-''

''It's fine, so don't touch it. If you cut you're finger..'' But of course, Yuuki would't listen and picked up a piece.''

''I wanna help Zero, but Zero is still mad, isn't he?'' Yuuki's voice was cracky. Zero glanced at her and returned to his cleaning.

''Hm, I'm not angry. I had already expected something like this to happen when I let you help.'' Yuuki bit her lip and continued her work. When she picked up a pointy sharf, she accidentally pricked herself with it. She excamined the wound and she saw blood welling up. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Look'' Zero sighed. '' you injured your hand again. I know your pattern of behavior.'' He picked up her hand and licked it clean. Surprisingly, his lavender eyes didn't turn crimson of his bloodlust. He just gently stroked her soft hand with his thumb.

''Your hand is so small and soft. Is it that my hand became bigger?'' He continued carresing her hand. Then he leaned over and planted a kiss on the palm. Yuuki felt her cheeks burning and looked away. Zero saw it and chuckled.

''Why are you turning red? I'm just joking, silly!'' He ruffled her hair and pulled her small body in a hug. Then he looked around. The kitchen was still a mess and he sighed, knowing that if Yuuki wasn't here, they could eat already. But he also know that if the petite girl in his arms wasn't here, he would be bored. He looked at Yuuki and standed up, while helping Yuuki up.

''Because you did something unnecesarry, the taste of food is affected.'' He looked at the small girl and smirked.

''Wait. I'll make something _delicous_..''

* * *

**Soft-chan: I hate autumn.. I wanna have sun sun sun and not rain rain rain~ !**

**Luca-chan: (chewing bubblegum) Stop whinin'. Your summerbreak is much longer then ours..**

**Soft-chan: (sparkling) Really?**

**Luca-chan: (popping her bubblegum) No.**

**Soft-chan: (crying in the pillows) uhuhuh.. **

**Ichijou-senpai: (patting Soft's head) There there, don't cry Soft-chan. I'm sure your readers want to cheer you up!**

**Soft-chan: (eyes red) ..How?**

**Everyone: REVIEW! :D  
**

*** Blood Rose : Zero's anti-vampire weapon in the form of a gun. You know, gun gun, shoot shoot, bang bang? Gotcha?**


	5. Sweet Voice

**ATTENTION! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BITCHAAAS AND POOPIEHEADS! THIS.. IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'Kiryuu Zero, the Thirsty'- Situation voice CD. SO, READ AND REVIEW! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY! FLAMES ARE ALLOWED! Hehe, writing big is soooo kick-ass! ^^**

**Disclaimer: No own do I, you understand?

* * *

**

_Sweet Voice_

''So .. I ended up watching the sea at night with you..'' Zero said with a soft voice. Yuuki looked at him and shoved a litlle bit closer to him, leaning against his arm. Zero didn't shove her off and gazed at the breaking waves of the blue ocean. The silver moon, just like Zero's hair, shined and made the situation more.. lovely. Finally, Yuuki looked at his face and poked it, much to Zero's anoyance.

''What?''

''The Chairman brought us here.. where is he now?'' Yuuki asked. They heard a faint 'Yuuki... uhuhuh... call me daddy..' behind the sand hills. Zero smiled his rare smiles and looked at her. She blushed and looked away. She inhaled deeply and giggled.

''When you close your eyes it seems at though you're in the sea! Try it!'' Yuuki chuckled. Zero obeyed and closed his eyes. His sight was locked and all his other senses became more aware of the situation. The sound of the waves, the scent of salty water and the feeling of cold air brushing against his body, partly warmed up by Yuuki's body heat. He noticed she was shivering.

''Oi, you're shivering. Are you feeling cold? It must be because we've been sitting here the whole time.. Here, wear it.'' He handed her his long coat. She stared at him and then looked away. She pouted.

''I don't feel cold.. besides, Zero will also feel cold!'' He smiled at her childish behaviour.

''I'm fine.''

''I won't accept it, because-''

''It's okay, be obedient and put it on!'' He wrapped his coat around her petite body. She smiled at Zero's scent. She must admit it felt a lot nicer this way, much to her annoyance. Zero gave her a 'told ya' look and pulled her a little bit closer.

''Zero.. I'm scared..'' Yuuki suddenly stated.

''Hmmm?''

''Looking at the dark sea, it feels like I'll be swalowed up and I'm scared..'' Zero smirked.

''What are you saying? You're not a kid..'' He sneered and Yuuki stomped his arm. Before Yuuki could protest, he putted his hand on her mouth.

''Ah okay okay, you're not a kid..'' He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. She smelled like cherries. So delicious, so alluring.. ''I'm beside you. As long as you don't ask me to disapear before your eyes, I'll be by your side..'' He sighed when Yuuki rested her head on his chest. He looked adored at the smaller girl in his arms and lovingly carresed her chocolate brown hair.

''To me your existence is.. ah never mind.'' He sighed and stood up. '' It's time to head back to that stupid man (a.k.a the Chairman). Are you okay? Can you stand by yourself?'' Zero held his hand out to the wrapped girl and she took it. They slowly walked over the hills and Zero noticed a lot of stones in the sand.

''Don't trip on the sand- Ah! Be careful!'' Zero catched the falling Yuuki and helped her stand straight. He facepalmed.

''That's why I said, be more careful! Geez, it can't be helped..'' He picked up her small hand and leaded her over the hills. Since he had vampire eyes he could see clearly. Yuuki, who was the human, was still wobbling from side to side and ended up falling again. Zero sighed and picked her up in bridal style. He noticed her worried face.

''Oi, why are you looking at me with such a strange expression?'' Yuuki blushed and looked away.

''You don't have to carry me..''

''It would be dangerous if you injure yourself. I don't have any weird intention, so ignore it.'' Yuuki nodded and clutched her hand on his white blouse. After a few minutes she fell asleep. He also saw the Chairman waving before his car. He stepped in and gently placed Yuuki's head on his lap. He didn't notice the Chairman was chuckling at his behaviour. He just looked at her and fondled her hair.

''What a child..''

_Yuuki, I'll never forget that I can't escape the connection with vampires. While recieving blood from you , I was able to keep my sanity. It's thanks to you I'm here today. I'll always stand by your side, even if you'll hate me and never want to see me again. I am willing to do everything for you, even killing myself. That way, I want to show you that I truly love you._

_Kiryuu Zero_

_

* * *

_

**That's it! Finish! Finito~! End! Yes? Now I'm going to focus on Ichijou Takuma, The Gentle. Make sure you'll read that one too!**

**_Kiryuu Zero, The Thirsty - Soft_**


End file.
